


All's Fair

by valderys



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Community: bdotp, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valderys/pseuds/valderys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pip? Can I ask what exactly you were thinking of, when you decided this would be a good idea?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the second drabblefest at Bdotp. Inspired by PG Wodehouse's Blandings books.

"Pip? Can I ask what exactly you were thinking of, when you decided this would be a good idea?"

"Umm. That it would be funny?"

Merry looked in the window again and then winced at the continued crashing noises.

"Odo Proudfoot will kill you. I may just decide to help him."

"Oh, but Merry, think of his face when he finds her missing. Think how much fun it'll be when she comes running through the fair to find him, dressed like that!"

"Think how long we're going to be making up for this. Think about how many pieces we're going to be left in once he's finished with us."

"Us?"

Merry's face creased into a manic grin, mirroring the spreading glee on Pippin's.

"Well, you didn't think you were going to manage this all by yourself, now did you?"

"Never crossed my mind!"

Merry looked back through the window at the prize-winning pig, Empress of Hobbiton, now nosing at the overturned umbrella stand in the hall. Cocking his head on one side, he eyed her consideringly.

"There's just one thing I want to know, Pip. The sun-bonnet's obvious. But just how did you manage to get her in the petticoats..?"


End file.
